User talk:DoctorFantastic
Logo I think this wiki should have a logo i got this logo. If you have any other ideas tell me. HazeShot 19:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's actually a very nice-looking logo! The only problem is that I'm not sure the admins are willing to change the name from "Icaruspedia" to "Kid Icarus Wiki", although it could be possible. This site really does need a new logo, though. Thanks Glad you enjoy it, I'll be sprucing up the main page too pretty soon. I left Siegfreid a message, but he didn't respond. Hopefully when he comes back around he'll like the changes. Also, saw the discussion on your talk page about using Wiki vs. Icaruspedia - it's really up to the community/admins in general, but my two sense is that the -pedia label is a bad appendage to add to sites and reminds people too much of Wikipedia. - Wagnike2 21:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, I'd prefer the name either way, so its fine with me personally. The only suggestion I have is that the logo seems a bit congested, and perhaps might need to be resized a little to fit in the space better. Otherwise, the logo itself looks great! DoctorFantastic 22:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :: I do have the capabilities to delete pages yes. - Wagnike2 22:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) * Done. I think on most wikis, you leave someone a message on their talk page. And then they respond on yours. - Wagnike2 22:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :* It's a little bit weird I'll agree, and yea there's a bit of delay because of deletions. - Wagnike2 22:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Good work! Hey, I just want to thank you for all of the edits and work you've done on the site. -SiegfreidZ 02:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Holy smokes, over 1000 edits. You are a very dedicated man. Kudos and keep up the good work. RicketyTrigger 23:51, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sorry for the late reply, I just noticed your response now. Thanks, I enjoy contributing to this wiki as well. I am also hoping this game will be successful critically and commercially. One of my main reasons for buying the 3DS was for this game. Almost everything so far about Uprising looks great-- the characters, the voice acting and dialogue, the visuals, the gameplay, the music (possibly my favourite part of the whole game), the arsenal of weapons, etc. All the final product needs is fixed controls and decent online, oh, and maybe a more difficult final boss fight. If Uprising meets Nintendo's expectations, I hope they continue the series. I would love to see a Kid Icarus game on the Wii U, perhaps done in a Zelda-like adventure style. I also hope the franchise gains another playable character in the next Smash Bros. Palutena or Medusa would be great. I also came up with an idea to celebrate the launch of Uprising. If you or any of the other members on this wiki currently own a 3DS, I think we should share friend codes and all duke out on multiplayer. However, this is obviously only possible if online is confirmed for the final product, and not as horribly laggy or rushed as Brawl's online. So what do you think? (Sorry about this wall of text) (RicketyTrigger 08:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC)) Good and Bad News Glad to hear you're excited for the game as much as I am. And you probably heard the game is coming out to NA in March 23, 2012. Yay! I guess that's the good news. Unfortunately, here's some bad news. Online doesn't seem to be in the game (the NoA fact sheet doesn't mention it), however Sakurai hasn't given an official statement yet, so there's still hope I guess. Even if he eventually confirms it, I won't be here when the game launches (boo hoo), because I'll be visiting my home country all spring break. Well, I hope you have lots of fun when the game releases! (RicketyTrigger 23:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC)) NIWA Move Bullet Francisco and I have started the move to a new host for IcarusPedia, to be integrated into NIWA soon. The new host site is already up and running, we just need to start moving pages and content over. Since you're a primary contributor, we'd like your assistance and input in redesigning the new wiki. We're doing communications primarily over Skype, so please join us if you've got a Skype account. Thanks, and let either of us know if you've got questions, concerns, or ideas! -SiegfreidZ 02:05, January 9, 2012 (UTC)